classicdisneychannelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Proud Family
The Proud Family was a American animated television series that ran on Disney Channel from September 15, 2001 to August 19, 2005. It was on One Saturday Morning. Plot It tells the story of a 14 year old girl name Penny Proud who lives in the suburbs with her snack making father, her veterinarian, and her baby twin brother and sister. she is also has wise-cracking grandmother and her pet poodle. Main Characters *'Penny Proud': the main protagonist of the series, a 14-year-old girl who is usually embarrassed by the way her father, Oscar, acts. She enjoys hanging out with her friends, even though they have gotten her into trouble, and left her to face danger by herself many times. She listens to and always respects her parents, but often caves in to peer pressure. She is also a feminist at times, and is very logical. She is a talented singer as shown when she becomes a solo singer for Wizard Kelly productions but quits after missing her old life. Penny is a Straight A student. She is on the Football team and the Newspaper Staff. Penny tried out for cheerleading, but due to having an accident with the stage being converted into a giant CD, LaCienega got the last spot on the cheerleading squad. Penny is also good at reciting poetry and becomes jealous when Dijonay becomes just as good as her. In The Proud Family Movie, Penny turns 16, and she begins to want independence, but her father has issues letting her go. She saves the world and makes up with him, and he finally realizes she's her own person who can make her own decisions. Penny hangs out with Dijonay, Sticky, LaCienega and Zoey. However their friendship with Penny is questionable at times as they all have a habit of ditching Penny whenever Penny is in a difficult situation *'Oscar Proud': the over-protective father of Penny, Bebe, and Cece, and son of Suga Mama. Oscar is characterized as hyperactive, immature, childish, but still a well-meaning and intelligent man. Oscar owns and operates his own snack food business called Proud Snacks whose flavors are unpopular. However, he invested in Apple around the start of the 21st century and is now quite well off. *'Trudy Proud (née Parker)': the veterinarian mother of Penny, BeBe and CeCe. She comes from a relatively wealthy family, including her father who is a doctor and her sister Diana who is a famous actress. She often gives Penny advice when Penny is in trouble. Trudy is married to Oscar, and in turn often forces him to see the logical side of an argument. She is the level-headed one in the family along with Suga Mama. *'BeBe & CeCe Proud': Penny's troublemaking one-year-old twin siblings. BeBe is a boy with an afro and always has a bottle in his mouth, while CeCe is a girl with brown hair and a pink dress with pigtails. BeBe and CeCe are namesakes of the gospel music brother and sister duo, BeBe & CeCe Winans. They love Penny very much, but at points they play too roughly with her. They are often seen playing with Puff, and most of the time, Puff ends up getting injured. In the episode Twins to Teens, Penny wishes that they were teenagers so she wouldn't have to babysit them anymore, but reverted back to their infancy by the end of the episode. *'Suga Mama Proud:' Penny, Bebe, and Cece's hip, wrestling-loving grandma, Oscar and Bobby's mother and Trudy's mother-in-law who does Tae Bo. She is very nice but sassy, and always gets straight to the point when she talks. She can even tease and beat up Oscar, but loves him deep down (during The Proud Family Movie, she finally gives him some respect and listens to him for once).She has the highest regard for Trudy. Her age is unknown (although in She Drives Me Crazy, it said she had a driver's license that expired in 1938), and is often made fun of by Oscar. An event from 20 years ago shows her looking exactly the same as before. Suga Mama falls in love with Papi. On the contrary, Papi despises Suga Mama and often makes rude remarks about her in Spanish which she thinks are compliments. She shows extra amounts of love for her poodle, Puff. She is really into pink dresses and Afro puffs, hence the name of her dog, Puff. Like Puff, Suga Mama also displays a really warm relationship with Penny and sometimes even agrees with her ideas. *'Puff the Dog:' Suga Mama's beloved pet poodle. Like his owner, Puff hates Oscar and is often tormented by the baby twins, BeBe & CeCe, who play roughly with him. He does however, show a soft side for Penny. It is also shown that Puff likes to watch drama shows and in one episode he even posed as a black poodle on a fancy famous French magazine Category:One Saturday Morning Category:Cartoons